


Waking From A Nightmare For Another Nightmare

by noa_artist



Series: Affection Alchemy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depressed Noctis Lucis Caelum, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Gay Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Mentioned Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Nervous Prompto Argentum, Paralysis, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Ignis Scientia, References to Depression, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noa_artist/pseuds/noa_artist
Summary: It's been 6 years since the attack which made Noctis be in a coma. Ever since then, He lost the ability to walk; becoming weak and paralyzed.He shut himself off from the public and everyone until his father convinced him to go back to school. There he met Prompto, a sweet boy who made him open up and brought back his trust to the world.Prompto slowly but surely heals him from his mental state, but Noctis also heals Prompto from his own insecurities.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on the headcanon, what if Noctis was paralyzed forever.

It was the 1st day of his second year in high school, Prompto couldn't believe that time flew that fast, he felt like the day he saved Luna's dog was just yesterday, he developed a lot ever since, waiting for the day he could befriend the Prince, just like Luna requested him. He didn't saw him for so long, 6 years in fact but today he felt something might be different, it could be the sun that shined brightly and beautifully in the sky or the cherries that started to bloom on the trees all the way to school. he felt something in the air, something special and positive.  
  
he entered the familiar high school building, it was familiar yet different. he heard kids talking, laughing, asking questions but it wasn't the muffled sound effect of children around the school, it was loud and clear, centred at one point of the hallway. he was curious what was the drama all about so he got closer to the pile of the students.  
"Your Highness is that true that you're paralyzed from a daemon attack?"  
"Your Highness, are you overcoming your trauma from the attack?"  
Your Highness.  
Does it mean that the prince of Lucis - "Noctis" is actually studying in his school??  
And he's probably feeling uncomfortable from all these questions and attention.  
before the students of his school could bother him any longer he went into all of that drama and mess, until he found him, sitting on a wheeling chair, Acting from an impulse he took the matter to his hand, taking his wheelchair and he moved him away from the drama.  
  
and then, his logic came back to his mind, what the hell was he thinking?? being that close to him?!  
"Your Highness, I'm complete-" "Thank you." He cuts him off, his voice sounded weak, like he's sick and tired.  
Prompto couldn't help it but laugh from nervousness, why did he thank him? He just took him out of all the drama, without his permission and consent, like he was his friend.  
  
"Which class are you studying, your highness?" he asked him so he could take him there, he wondered what happened that he was on this wheelchair, he heard it was an attack, 6 years ago that broke the prince both mentally and physically but he didn't know what was true and what didn't, because it was just a rumour spreading around by teenagers and adults.  
the prince simply pointed somewhere, and Prompto took him to where he pointed, the prince from there pointed to another point, to the end of the hallway he supposed so he continued to drag him there until he signed him to stop.  
  
"We're on the same class..." He mumbled to himself, quite nervous from the future to come. the prince simply shrugged with his shoulders. when they entered the class, he noticed something, his eyes were completely empty, lack of life like he was dead, he was alive but not on the inside, but because he didn't know the guy on a personal level, he pretended like he never noticed.  
  
"Noct.." He mumbled quietly, He almost didn't hear what he said, not like it made sense.  
"Call me Noct, I'm sick with people calling me Highness, I don't deserve to be called like that."  
"Noct would be then!" He answered cheerfully, he let the last part to slide, he didn't understand why he would say something like that, he born to be a prince by blood, it's just the way life worked.  
And again, the prince fell into silence, but he could swear that he saw a tiny little tear falling down his cheek.  
  
After a while, the homeroom teacher came into the class, giving the usual lecture of the beginning of the year.  
you know that speech of behaving well, don't hit or harass, or curse other students, the kind of speech nobody really cared and listen.  
"Prompto, May I speak with you for a moment?" the teacher asked after she finished her speech. He didn't understand why. It's not like he did something wrong, right?  
But he obeyed and he went to the teacher, the class fell into awkward silence and he just wanted to bury himself on the ground.  
  
"I wanted to ask a favour from you, As you know, you share a class with the prince which can't do much on his own, Do you mind assisting him in class and on the school ground? I know I can trust you with that request."  
Without hesitation he smiled and nodded, He didn't mind to help him because he was in need, even though a few years ago he laughed at him and call him fat, He believed the prince needed someone to help and support him fully and he knew that it must be him, also, he promised to Luna that he would take care of him and befriend him.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked her, already being serious and dedicated to the request.  
"Sit next to him, Make sure he's studying well, if he needs help in class help him out, perhaps shows him the school at the break and everything to make him feel welcomed." He nodded after she finished to bring him her advice. He then sat next to the prince, which looked at him in confusion.  
"I'm your assistance in school from now on." He smiled at him, Noctis simply look at the window, another tear dropped from his eye.  
he didn't want another assistance, he wanted a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that, I had lots of fun writing this chapter!  
> If you liked it, Please live a kudos, A comment and tell me what's your opinion about it! <3


	2. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is helping Noctis with a sudden breakdown he had in class, which make the two to be closer to each other!

Prompto looked at the guy in confusion, He didn't understand why all of the sudden he started crying.  
before anyone else could notice, he took his wheelchair and yet again pulled him out of the mess.  
he grabbed him all the way to the boy's bathroom and he brought him a tissue.  
"Noct, what's wrong? you've been like this the whole morning."  
silence.  
  
"please tell me." He begged of him, he felt worried towards him and he didn't know what to do to make him feel better.  
"Do you actually care?" He asked him in a hushed tone, it didn't make sense.  
"what?"  
"Do you actually care or is it just your responsibility?" His face was empty and emotionless but his whole body trembled like he's trying to hold his feelings on the inside.  
  
"Of course I do! I just want to help you and to make you feel happy! I'm not here to pity you, I understand how you feel because I feel like that sometimes too!"  
"You do?" He asked him quietly, his eyes widen from shock.  
"yes!" Prompto answered instantly and in confidence.  
"You really do?" he answered in the same manner, He felt like that a lot when he was fat and he started losing weight, he felt like the whole world is pitying him and he felt upset and alone, he still does sometimes but he prefers to be positive and to feel happy when he can.  
  
Noctl, who seemed to pull out his mask, he suddenly cried out loud, hiccuping and he simply looked like a lost child.  
Prompto hushed him, going down to his level before he brought him a hug. Noctis tried to tell him something but all that came out was a rumbling mess of words.  
"You don't have to tell me now okay? calm down first, breathe in and breathe out.." he took his face with hands, making him look at his eyes, he breathed in and out slowly until Noctis breathed on the same manner and he looked more relaxed.  
  
It's the moment he noticed how tired the boy seem to be, the sacks under his eyes and his red puffy eyes. He looked like a lost child and not like a prince.  
"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" He asked the blue-eyed boy gently, and he simply shrugged his head.  
"I apologize, please forget it ever happen." He probably didn't trust him yet, which was understandable, they just met and he didn't know what the guy might do with that information.  
"No need to apologize." he smiled at him gently, he washed his face with the cold water of the bathroom sink before he took him back to class, he apologized to the teacher before he sat on his seat.  
  
He started doing his classwork, to notice that Noct is starting to doze off. He had few guesses on his mind: it was from tiredness, or boredom, or both. but whatever the reason, he was adorable like that, He looked like an angel when he was like that, and these thoughts made Prompto blush and to feel like a pervert.  
  
While Noctis slept peacefully at class, Prompto did both of their classwork, he didn't mind it really, he was rather happy he could help him out. and then, the bell rang: making Noctis to wake up from his nap and Prompto to giggle from how scared Noctis was.  
"It's break! Come on Noct! let's go outside!" He told him cheerfully before grabbing his wheelchair outside of the school building.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" The boy asked him nervously, he wasn't sure if he could trust him. "It's a surprise!~" He winked at the boy which simply sighed from his cheerfulness. after a short minute or two they arrived, it was Prompto favourite tree where he could eat lunch and watch at the birds. Even Noctis, who never seem to smile since he met him today, smiled a little.  
"It's beautiful.." escaped his mouth, he could watch the sun shining fully on the blue skies, to watch the birds flying around the school ground, all these colours and visions made him feel more peace on his dark and depressed mind.  
  
"I know, I love to eat my lunch here and to relax before the rest of the school period." He told him before he opened his lunch, 2 sandwiches he made last night before going to sleep. it helped him to make lunch the day before so he won't feel stressed the next morning.  
Noctis opened his lunch as well, It was Rice and Curry but it looked the fanciest and most delicious Curry he ever saw on his entire life.  
Noctis probably noticed that because he giggled slightly from the blonde reaction.  
"Ignis made it for me, he's the best cook I know." He sounded cheerful, which made Prompto heart to sink, he sounded better when he was happy.  
"Who's Ignis?" He asked the other out of curiosity.  
"He's my... um... advisor but I also.... also consider him a friend..." The blue-eyed boy told him nervously, he tried to find the correct words to define his relationship with his advisor.  
"I'm glad he's a good friend to you than!" Prompto told him with a big smile before coming back to his meal.  
"Umm... Do you... want some?" He asked him quietly before he looked down at the grass under them.  
"Are you sure? it's your lunch after all!" Now it was Prompto turn to be nervous but Noctis simply shrugged it off. "A little tasting won't kill me!" Before the blonde could protest he put a spoon full of his food on his mouth. His eyes sparkled like it was the most delicious food he ever tasted, and it was, it was amazing!  
"Wow..." He was lost at words which made Noct laugh yet again.  
"Told you, he's the best cook I know." He smirked before he continued to eat his food. Prompto didn't protest, the prince must be lucky to eat his food every single day.  
  
"Do you wanna eat with us?" Prompto didn't understand.  
"Pardon?"  
"Do you wanna eat with me and Ignis dinner? Not today but we could do it, As thanks for taking care of me today."  
Prompto didn't know what to say, He was at lost right now, did he actually.. deserved to spend time with him?  
"All right, this Sunday you're having dinner with me, I'm not accepting no."  
Prompto simply nodded, not quite sure how to react.  
"I would give you information about it later okay? May I have your phone number?"  
Prompto was at lost, he thinks he forgot how to speak, it was too sudden, what the hell just happened right now.  
He asked for Noctis cell-phone before he wrote his phone number there.  
Prompto couldn't believe he just got along with the prince of Lucis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you so much for the overwhelming support over this fic  
> I wanted to post this chapter next week but I couldn't really wait so you get it now ;; w ;;  
> I hope you like it and perhaps give me a follow on my [twitter?](https://twitter.com/NoaTugy)


	3. King's Knight

The first day of school was finally over. Prompto yawned slightly, he was ready to go home, to take a shower and to play video games. Once again, Noctis was fast asleep on his wheelchair, he was in such a deep sleep the bell didn't wake him up this time. He sighed before he took him out of class, he felt too awful to wake him up, noticing how tired he was on the bathroom, he wondered how much sleep he lost for looking that tired and sick.  
but after they were outside, he shook him slightly to wake him up.  
"5 more minutes Ignis.." He mumbled, half asleep. which made Prompto burst out laughing.  
"It's me! Prompto!" He told the other cheerfully before shaking him again.  
"Then 5 more minutes Prompto.." He mumbled in the same manner.  
"Come on Noct, I need to know where to take you so you could go home safely!"  
  
"I'm afraid Noctis is going with me." he heard a man, with a respectful voice and accent. which made Prompto shiver in his place. when he dared to look, he saw a tall brunette man, wearing glasses and a suit - He looked important which made Prompto feel self-conscious.   
"Ah!- I apologize!" He stepped away before he let Ignis take care of the sleeping man.  
"No need. if I might ask, who are you?" He asked the other suspiciously, which made Prompto feel even more nervous and shy.  
"I'm Prompto! I'm studying with Noctis in the same class and I'm helping him around school!" He introduced himself with a friendly smile, he couldn't say he's Noctis friend because He wasn't sure himself who he was! It was so confusing so he rather says he's just a classmate.  
"I see. Well, have a nice afternoon Prompto." He told him politely before he took Noct away from school.  
  
After a few moments of calming down from that encounter, He went his way towards his apartment, he was close so he walks the way home. He was happy to be home, to be lost in thoughts and to relax after a long day at school.  
When he got home, he went first to shower, When he felt the hot stream of water under his bare body, it's when he started to lose in his own thoughts.  
which were about Noctis.  
  
He wondered: what's their relationship was? were they friends? strangers? something in between? He wondered why Noctis is so sad and depressed, he wanted to see him happy, to hear him laugh more and to see him smile more often, He wondered if Luna was proud of him for finally after 6 years of hard work and patience, he managed to be a bit closer to him, to know who he is behind his title. to see how amazing he truly is. He also wondered what he should wear for the dinner? He had nothing fancy to wear and he looked so much like a commoner he wondered if it was okay with him to be there.  
  
He sighed, after a while of thinking about all of this and feeling this anxiety, he went out of the shower, dressing up in cosy and comfy clothes before he went to make himself dinner and lunch for tomorrow.  
But while he was in the middle of cooking something to eat, his cell-phone rang, the sounds of the Chocobo distracted him.   
  
He put his dinner aside for a moment before he answered the phone, proceeding to cook once more.  
"Hi..." He heard the familiar sound of Noct, making him to blush slightly and to smile like an idiot.  
"Oh Hi! How are you?" He asked the other with a smile, cutting vegetables to eat with his eggs.  
"I'm a bit tired that's all, what are you doing?" He asked him quietly, trying to open a small talk.  
"Just cooking dinner!" He put his vegetables and eggs on a single plate.  
"Ah I see, sorry for bothering you, I wanted to say thank you for today, you made me really happy today," Noctis mumbled, his cheeks are hitting up with 50 shades of red.  
"Ah, I'm really glad!" He truly was glad to make his friend happy, he didn't want to see him sad anymore.   
"May I... Message you later tonight?" He asked him quietly like it was the wrongest thing in the world to do.  
"Not at all!! Go ahead!" He encouraged him, he didn't know why he was so nervous messaging him, it should be the other way around really.  
"All right, I'll speak to you later." He greeted Prompto for goodbye before hanging out.  
  
Prompto was playing king's knight for a while, completely ignoring his surrounding until he heard a notification ping from his phone, he stopped his game and he checked his phone, He saw he got a message from Noctis.  
  
Noctis: "Hi Prompto, It's me, Noctis! I just wanted you to know that you can come on Sunday for dinner, Is 7 PM is good for you?"  
Prompto blushed heavily, it was actually happening, oh my god. He had nothing this Sunday so he could attend to it, but he needs to prepare himself for such a thing.  
  
Prompto: "Sounds good for me! :>"   
Did he actually send it with that emoticon? Oh my god.  
  
Noctis: "All right, May I ask what's your address?"  
Prompto: "Why?"  
Noctis: "I'm going to pick you up if that's fine by you."  
And Prompto completely panicked, He didn't fit for all of that, why did he agree on the first place?!?! But he really wanna befriend Noctis and it's something Noctis wanna do with him so he gotta agree and push his feelings to the side like he always does.  
And so, Prompto brought Noctis his address.  
  
Prompto: "Hi Noct, Do you play King's Knight?"  
Noctis: "Yeah! It's my favourite game ATM!"  
Prompto could feel the happy energy from Noctis, it made him feel better for some odd reason.  
Prompto: "May I add you? So we could play together?"  
Noctis: "Would love that!"  
And for the rest of the night, Prompto and Noctis started to play games together: Prompto loses for Noctis on purpose, to raise his pride a little bit.  
  


* * *

  
  
Noctis violently woke up in the middle of the night, sitting up by an instinct.  
He breathed heavily as his nightmare run through his mind: The king, His father, Kicked him out of the kingdom, saying he doesn't deserve to be a prince anymore because of his feet.  
He hates them.   
Because of them, everyone pitied him.  
Because of them, He couldn't be a Highness anymore: He couldn't protect himself, He couldn't protect the kingdom, His kingdom. All he could do is to sit and talk. not like he talks anyway because he didn't have the powers to speak.  
  
Sweat ran through his entire body. He always was like this, restless. The only time he slept like a normal person was today: in class.   
When Prompto was on his side, he felt peace around the other: after their talk on the bathroom, he felt like he truly understood what he went through, what he's going through. That he didn't treat him differently because he was paralyzed, he treated him differently because he was sad.  
Without thinking about his actions he took his phone, opening the messenger app before he messaged him a single Hi.  
  
After a few moments of waiting for a reply, he understood that it was impossible because it was really late at night or really early in the morning, it depends how you look at it.  
He couldn't sleep anyway so he opened King's knight and he decided to play until Ignis would "wake him up".  
but after a single round he heard his phone notification sound, he got a reply from Prompto.  
  
Prompto: "Hi, Are you okay? Why are you messaging me so early in the morning?"  
A sigh escaped his mouth while he thought about what to reply to him.  
Noctis: "I apologize for waking you up, I couldn't sleep and I needed a distraction."  
He told him the truth, He didn't want to lie and he was too tired to think about a good lie.  
Prompto: "Ah I see, I couldn't sleep much either so don't worry."  
Noctis couldn't hide his shock and a gasp escaped his lips  
Noctis: "You did?"  
Prompto: "Yeah! :D"  
Noctis: "Would you like, to play a few rounds with me on King's Knight?"   
He asked the other, so he won't have to think about the stupid shite his mind was, Distracting the mess just for a little bit was needed for him because he was too scared to handle all the pain and fear.  
  
Prompto: "Yeah, but only 2 rounds because I want you to get your beauty sleep."  
Noctis: "Only if you do too. ;)"  
He couldn't believe that he joked around like that, He didn't joke around with someone who's dear to him for 6 years. He felt like something changed about him, He became more open and aware about his feelings and he can't say he didn't like it.  
So after that, they played king's knight together, Noctis got dizzier each moment that passes before he fell asleep with the game on his hands, finally finding peace for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 20+ Kudos, it's really amazing that you enjoy my story that much!   
> I really enjoy writing this story!♥  
> Do you like that I'm mixing fluff with angst?  
> What is your favourite moment in this chapter?  
> Would you like me to post daily or weekly?  
> perhaps give me a follow on my [twitter?](https://twitter.com/NoaTugy)


	4. Face your fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Prompto is meeting Noctis for dinner.

Few dull days passed by aimlessly, too quick and fast for Prompto.  
The terrible panic of having dinner with Noctis grew stronger and stronger each day. But time, as cruel as it was only moved forward and Sunday will be tomorrow.  
It merely left Prompto in a panic about how he should behave and what he should wear and what he should say.  
  
He didn't discuss with Noctis about his overwhelming feelings and merely shrugged them off instead and smiled as much as he can.  
He wanted to cancel, but he knew he couldn't achieve that unless he was extremely ill.  
Which didn't happen, of course; it's just how cruel the world was.  
  
He wasn't capable to think straight, so he texted Noctis, the message was completely dumb but it soothed him to an odd bit feel better. "We're meeting tomorrow, right?"  
After a slow moment, he received a message back from him. "Yeah."  
Of course Prompto, ugh, you're such a helpless idiot.   
  
"At seven, right?" He continued further by asking him another inappropriate question.  
"Yes, is something wrong?" It took him more time than usual to reply, he was probably busy with something important, Foolish Prompto.  
"No, I see you're busy, have a good day."  
  
He had written in panic before he continued to think what to do now, he needed to pull it out of his chest and ask for advice from someone. But he had merely no dear friends, except for Noctis, if he could consider him a personal friend. He also lost contact with Lady Lunafreya years ago, so it was out of the question.   
  
Deep down, he desperately hoped Noctis could notice how uncomfortable it caused him to feel, that it was extremely early for them to meet like that. He wished he wasn't that scared to reveal his heart in front of him, but he could only wish.  
  


* * *

  
  
Noctis was on his way to the next royal meeting that he had. The rather boring meeting he couldn't help greatly and was too uninterested to listen to. Instead, his mind thought about his new friend, he felt like something was strange about him in the last few days. He looked terribly anxious and constantly asking him too many questions and apologizing way too many times. His expressions always seem to be paranoid too, no matter how much he grinned and shrugged off like nothing.  
  
  
He didn't ask him about his concerns; they weren't that close and he had that feeling he would make his only friend uncomfortable.   
"Ignis, May I ask you a question?" He asked timidly the only man he knew instantly could offer him sincere advice when he lacked one. Ignis was way more familiar with properly socializing with human-beings then he was. He wasn't that friendly and he was very often an absolutely honest person who didn't sugarcoat, but however, Noctis typically had no social skills when it came to getting to properly know someone personally.  
  
"Indeed." Ignis instantly brought him an unreadable expression; he was probably puzzled about his question and the leading motives behind it.  
"So, I have a friend who seems to be very upset, and I'm not quite sure how to reach him without being too nosy." He questioned him without giving too much detail.  
Ignis thought for a rare moment before offering him his personalized advice. "You should ask them about it; if their uncomfortable talking with you regarding it. Don't force them to talk about it, but reassure them that you would listen to them when they're reassured."  
  
Noctis nodded to his intelligent reply, it was how Prompto acted to him too when he broke down in front of him. He wisely decided that after the political meeting he would call the anxious other to ask him about his personal feelings. "Thanks very much, Ignis." He sincerely thanked the other.   
"My genuine pleasure." He could instantly see that the other smiled a little, Unnoticeable smile.  
  
The meeting had passed immediately and before he identified it, it was over. He went inside to his own apartment again, making sure he got privacy before he called Prompto.  
After a few uncomfortable moments, Prompto answered the phone.  
"Hey, Prompto," he greeted him, his mind already thought about how to put his personal question.  
  
"Hi Noct, How are you?" He heard the familiar friendly voice of his friend; he didn't forget about his goal, not just yet.  
"I'm well, I wanted to ask how you are feeling; you seemed quite worried about something recently, and I wanted to know if you're feeling well."  
  
The uncomfortable silence was between them, which made him feel more worry.   
"You there? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." He severely felt panic inside his anxious heart, his heart could go out of his chest any moment.  
More Silence, He wanted to vomit, he didn't need his only friend to despise him for being too curious and asking about something uncomfortable for the other.  
  
"May I be honest, I'm not feeling sort of well." He confessed to him after a while, which made Noctis calm down a little, recalling the advice he proceeds with the emotional conversation.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned him gently, trying not to force the other to speak forcefully and he properly understood if he had trust issues.  
"I'm feeling nervous about our meeting tomorrow Noctis… I feel like I'm not good enough to spend time with you at your house because I'm not a royal like you, I'm just an ordinary boy."  
A groan scarcely escaped Noctis lips; his confession caused him to cringe at how absurd nonsense it was.  
  
"First of all, you are good enough to spend time with me, I don't care about your political status or anything, I would represent the last person to judge harshly someone by status or anything in particular. Second of all, you aren't just a regular boy. You're special. You're a friend who saw me for whom I really am and not because I'm a prince or am paralyzed forever, You saw me as a human being with feelings like everyone else."  
  
"I know Noct... but, I'm scared about what the rest might think about me..."He finally allows all his negative thoughts out, and it relieved Prompto.   
"Do you mean Ignis? He's always suspecting about others at first, he's a bit protective about me but, don't worry about it. I'm sure he knows you're a decent guy and he probably already like you from all the remarkable things I informed him about you."  
  
"Really?" Now it was Prompto's turn to be shocked by what Noctis said, which made Noctis smile a little.   
  
"Yeah! Are you feeling better now about meeting with me?"  
He listened to the other hum as yes, which Noctis was happy to hear. It was the first time he managed to cheer someone up.  
  


* * *

  
  
Prompto was sitting next to Noct in his advisor car, even though Noctis really soothed him down yesterday, he still felt nervous of being that close to him. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner; I appreciate that a lot." He thanked them; his kindness made him really happy for some reason.  
  
  
"You welcome." Ignis stared at him through the flexible mirror of the car while he continued to drive. It caused him to feel awkward and forget how to breathe properly.  
Noctis was staring at Prompto as well like he's critically analyzing every odd thing about him.  
  
"No desperate need to thank me every single day Prompto, I'm pleased to have you around." He stated positively after a while. Oh god, did he thank him overmuch? He didn't want to say sorry too much either so he merely nodded and writes down a mental note about what Noct told him.  
  
Soon enough, they were at Noctis’s apartment, which was the most elegant apartment he ever has seen.  
It has massive windows that revealed the entire of the city however it still felt homey and warm inside.  
  
"wow... It's really beautiful..." Escaped his lips, it was way more clean and beautiful than his complex apartment.  
"Many thanks, Prompto," Ignis replied politely to him, willingly giving him a little invisible smile before he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Noctis seems to be distanced from his innocent remark like he was hopelessly lost in negative thoughts about whatever he said.  
"Noctis, are you okay?" He anxiously asked the other worriedly, which he merely shrugged.  
"Can we?"Noctis stopped himself, like his recalculating his unknown words. "Can we speak in my room?" He asked the other. Prompto replied with a nod.  
"Where is it?"   
  
“At the end of the hall on your left." And so he took him there, closing the door after him and waiting impatiently for the other to speak.  
  
"I didn't always live in here, only in the tragic past 6 terrible years. I live here with Ignis because I couldn't live in my childhood home any longer, because of the unfortunate fact that there are so many stairs and it's unsuitable for a guy like me... Even though I do feel at home here, I still miss my childhood and dear father. I'm still catching sight of him at meetings or when we can spend time but I still long for him sometimes... I feel I'm just a burden and that he doesn't like me anymore because of my feet."  
  
"Do you feel like you don't deserve to properly be called Highness anymore?" He gently asked the prince in a thoughtful manner.  
"Yes! H-How did you know?" His sorrowful eyes widened from shock.  
"You hinted that to me when we first met, I just put all the pieces together..." He admitted him the truth before hugging him.   
  
"You do deserve to be called ‘your highness’! To be a king in the future to come, because even if you can't walk, you still can lead your kingdom in different ways, like your voice, You don't have to fight or to attack."   
  
"What about protection?"  
"Pardon?" Prompto was hopelessly confused.  
  
"Who's going protecting me when I am attacked?" "I'll protect you." It escaped Prompto lips.  
  
"What?" Now it was Noctis turn to be confused, When he figured out what he had said, he blushed heavily like a teenaged girl.  
Noctis blushed back in return, thinking about his following question. "Would you... um... Actually, defend me?"  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He mumbled his reply. He desperately wished he could defend him but he didn't know how to fight, he was never trained in fighting, but he would still do his very best to protect him, as a friend.  
  
"All right, I'll have my faith in you then!" He smiled vaguely, Prompto joined him in smiling joyfully. "You better be!"  
  
Prompto looked around Noctis room, It delivered him the same vibe the entrance brought to him, but a little bit messier.  
"Your room is really messy compared to your elegant apartment." He joked around which made Noctis puff his rosy cheeks.  
"Ignis hasn't cleaned my room yet." He brought him an excuse which made Prompto laugh.   
"Why is that?"  
  
  
"I wrote a letter." He shrugged his shoulders which undoubtedly made Prompto to laugh even harder. "Letters take like; few minutes to write no?" Noctis had groaned before he blushed a deep shade of rosy red.  
  
"I wanted to write the appropriate letter okay? It's for a very important friend of mine!"  
"Do you refer to lady Lunafreya?"  
  
"How did you know?" Noctis was genuinely shocked by his friend being correct again.  
  
"I put the pieces together again," and after all, Luna advised him to befriend Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support of my Fanfic♥ all the comments, Kudos and bookmarks mean the world to me♥♥  
> What is your favourite moment in this chapter?  
> my absolute favourite is when Prompto opened up for Noctis on the phone<3  
> perhaps give me a follow on my [twitter?](https://twitter.com/NoaTugy)


	5. Chapter 5 - Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is opening up to Noctis about his issues.

An awkward silence fell between the two; Prompto didn't want to tell him the truth about how he knew about Luna or anything of that sort, he was terrified he'll leave him and throw him to specks of dust, so to speak. In one way or another Noctis would question him and he would tell him one day.

"How do you know who's Luna is? How do you know we write to each other?" He wasn't aware they kept in contact, he just knew they were friends and Luna told him to befriend Noctis. That's it, should he tell him about his past? When he saved Luna's dog, about the letter of gratitude, she wrote for him? About when he was overweight and he genuinely tried befriending Noctis, only for him to name him fat? His necessary change of heart to lose weight to become his friend? His insecurities and fears that Noctis would hate him if he would discover who he is.

"I saved her dog once, and she wrote me her thanks on a letter and told me to befriend you. From there I put the pieces together." He admitted him the truth, Panic grew inside of him after he spoke, he's going offensively to despise him right? To think he's a filthy liar.  
"I see," Noctis merely replied to him, he seemed to be lost in thoughts in what he wanted to say.

"Do you hate me for that?" Prompto gathered the courage to ask, He got a shrug from the other before he hugged his waist. He couldn't bring him a normal hug, unfortunately.  
"Nah, why should I hate you? You were a sweetie, and you saved my friend's dog. It fits you." He smiled vaguely at him, Prompto smiled too, from unspeakable relief.  
"I'm adding it to the letter!" "What no!"  
But before Prompto could prevent him, Noctis already started writing at a very special notebook.  
"Nobody can tell you no huh?"  
"That's the benefit of being a prince!" He joked around, smirking.

Both of them laughed together, He was happy to be by his side.  
"I will deliver it to Umbra tomorrow," Noctis justly said, which made Prompto be quite confused.  
"Umbra?" He asked the other.   
"Yeah, He's Luna's magical dog; we send letters to each other that way secretly, Don't tell anyone about it okay?" "The secret is buried with me!" He sealed his gentle lips with his fingers.

After a while of hanging around together, Dinner was prepared and all of them sat on the table together.  
The food looked outstanding and even tasted more wonderful than he remembered.  
It was a good day to be alive. "Thank you Ignis. The food is delicious!" He sincerely thanked the brunette."My pleasure." He replied back, Ignis was quite happy from the genuine compliment because he worked really hard to make the food perfect.

They did a little small talk while they eat, Ignis asked him questions about where he's from and with whom does he live.  
Prompto described him the quick version of his backstory, at least, the version he remembered:

He doesn't recall his childhood at all, he just remembered he's not from Lucis, his adoptive parents took him in when he was around 4 years old and ever since he lives at Insomnia.  
His responsible parents are barely home so most of the dull time he's alone taking care of himself.

"Regardless of that don't worry I'm fine! I often see my family around the holiday season and I also love to take pictures in my free time!" He instantly added with a gentle smile, Ignis looked at him with a concerned expression and Noctis looked at him with an expression of understanding what he's going through.

He hadn't remembered his early childhood before he was 4 years old, Only a barcode tattoo stayed on his wrist, He didn't remember getting it but whenever he tried to remember where he got it, he gets a huge headache, he even lost consciousness once or twice.

"If you need help, please feel free to ask me okay?" Ignis offered to him, which he nodded politely to the kind offer. But he didn't want anyone to pity him.

 

* * *

 

After the delicious dinner, Noctis was left alone with his own thoughts, He couldn't believe how similar he and Prompto were.  
They were both lonely for most of their miserable life, Even though Prompto was more alone than him and for more time than he did. He dearly hoped that together they would feel less alone in the unknown world, He believed they would.

"Hi, Prom, thank you for coming today. I had a great time with you!" He messaged to him; he felt his cheeks burning up; why did he felt this wonderful feeling around him? This feeling of trust but also that feeling of nervousness. That feeling he wanted to unravel all of the countless mysteries that created Prompto.  
"Same thing! Thank you for inviting me!" He received a message back from him after a moment that seems like forever. He was extremely sweet, like a candy melting on his mouth.

"Do you want to come over again? We could play video games together and just chill out!" He invited him, his hearts beat are getting louder and faster, the room suddenly felt warm, or perhaps he just had a sensation of warmness on the inside."I would love kicking your ass;')"  
Noctis: "Pfft, yeah right, the dude that's losing every single king's knight round!"  
Prompto: "I told you! It was on purpose, so you would feel good about yourself!!"  
Noctis: "Yeah Right"  
Prompto: "Let's do king's knight round, whoever is losing is buying the snacks for our video games night."  
Noctis: "Deal!"

And then they played a game round, which Noctis for the first time lost.  
Prompto: "Who's a loser now?~"  
Noctis: "Shut up, which snacks do you like?"  
Prompto: "I don't like to eat snacks so choose your favourites!"  
Noctis: "Why is that?"

Noctis felt like he asked the inappropriate question because yet again, Prompto took too much time to reply to him.   
from worry, Noctis called him, again and again until he answered to him.  
"Thank god Prom; I'm sorry for asking that question and crossing a line, I was really puzzled that's all."

Ever so quietly, he heard the other sniff. Noctis felt bad, he terribly hurt his only friend feeling and he suffered from a nervous breakdown because of him.  
"Would you hate me if I'll confess to you the truth?" He anxiously asked him, to calm but his like's.

"I would never hate you Prompto, please tell me, I don't want to hurt your feelings anymore..." Noctis pleaded desperately.  
He felt so terrible for seeing his only friend feeling like that. He wanted to support him.  
"I was overweight when I was a kid. when I tried befriending you 6 years ago, you called me fat and laughed at me. It terribly hurt my feelings and I was really tired of being overweight so I started to lose weight, which made me happier and healthier. But I'm sometimes frightened to eat something unhealthy because I'm scared these dark and sad feelings would come back to me. When you asked me this question, I felt a sudden panic attack that if I'll tell you the truth you'll laugh at me again and abandon me."

Noctis almost cried from his confession, He couldn't believe he bullied Prom for being heavy. He was mean to him about personal insecurity he had and when he's paralyzed Prompto was extremely sweet and kind to him. Regardless of what he did in the forgotten past.

"I'm so sorry Prom, please forgive me, I promise I won't hurt you again, I'm the worst..." He heard Prompto laughing nervously. "I already forgave you Noctis, it wasn't your fault!"  
"Stop brushing that off! It was!! I have no excuse for that!" He screamed at his phone, his thoughts, his emotions, and everything around him overwhelmed him. What if he'll hurt him again? Should he leave him? He doesn't want to abandon him, but wouldn't it be better that way, He won't do damage to his friend anymore.

"Stop saying you forgave me, from your thoughts, I can hear you didn't have closure!" Noctis was red from feeling like this. From saying stuff he doesn't mean or does mean. ugh, nothing made sense.  
Prompto took a deep breath: "You're right, I didn't have closure yet."  
"So what can I do to make you feel better?" He asked him quietly; He didn't need his friend to suffer anymore.  
"It's not about you Noctis; it's about my anxieties and fears, I want to confront them, I have to face them."  
"You're not alone okay? I'll help you to face your anxieties; I want to be a reliable friend for once." He made out his mind; he would help his best friend to heal from the emotional scars he cost him.

Strangely enough, his motivation to heal mentally inspired him to stop pitying himself as well, he would be the prince his Kingdom needed.


	6. Mental and Physical Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is sick and also very very tired of being himself.

Noctis has walked around at school garden; It was a beautiful day outside, The sun shined beautifully at the sky above, The flowers were so colourful at the ground, everything seems lovely that particular day.  
Suddenly a boy reached out to him, he was blonde with glasses which were overweight and fat.  
Everything played in a blur until the boy asked him timidly: "Can we be friends?"  
He laughed harshly, he laughed evilly, he made fun of him. "Why would the prince of Lucis be friends with someone as fat as you?"  
his cruel words echoed at this world he was, The whole world got darker and sinister and yet again he was in his wheelchair. "It's your personal fault you're on that wheelchair, It's because you upset him, your only friend because you labelled him fat.  
  
He screamed before he sat up by instinct. He was in his room again.  
It was just a dream.  
That based on reality.  
Everything was lovely between him and Prompto.  
Until he would hurt him again.  
It was his fault his dear friend is like this, it was his fault his like this.  
It was his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault!!  
  
He needed to abandon him before he could hurt him again.  
Even though they got so close, even Ignis genuinely seemed to approve of him  
but he needed to let him go before he'll do something he'll regret.  
  
"Noct?" He didn't notice Ignis was on his side. "It's my fault; it's my fault," He mumbled in overwhelming fear, placing his shaking hands on his ears, his breath was fast and loud. Ignis hugged him to soothe him; He sometimes forgot Ignis was on his same age; he was so mature, like a mother he never had.  
"I-Iggy.." he had shuttered before he cried on his arms, it reminds him of younger days when he was more open about his feelings and depressive episodes.  
"It was just a bad dream Noct.." He whispered in his ears; he appreciates that he tried to comfort him, but it wasn't just a bad dream, it was his past haunting him yet again.  
"N-no I-I hurt him, I-I h-h-hur-r-rt m-my be-best f-frie-rie-friend" He sounded like a crying mess, He couldn't hold his overwhelming feelings anymore."Noct, breathe with me okay?" He gently took Noctis face by his hands before he breathed really slow to calm the blue-eyed child down. After a little bit, he felt better, his breathing was finally stable.  
  
"Now, please tell me what's wrong," he had requested from him before he carefully wiped Noctis emotional tears away.  
He informed him all that Prompto told him a few days ago, and his horrific nightmare of tonight, merely telling him everything in detail made him desperately want to cry again.  
"Prompto is still your friend right? He's super sweet to you and doesn't mad at all, so you shouldn't be worrying about it."  
Noctis shook his head in return: "What if... I'll hurt his feelings again?"  
"Every so often, we're expressing things we don't mean to people we care about, if you'll deeply apologize and change for the better, it's all good in the end. Noctis, you undoubtedly changed, you won't repeat the same mistake I can instantly grant you about that."  
  
Noctis nodded, he was correct, Ignis was always right, without exception so smart and mature, He wondered which childhood he was through to become that experienced. Probably from the destiny that he was born to, to take care of the prince in all cost.  
Noctis coughed a little, which made him blush from personal embarrassment.  
"Are you sick?" Ignis questioned him in worry, carefully putting a hand on his burning forehead.  
"Not that I'm aware!" He coughed again, he never understood how sickness work, in one moment he could be completely healthy, and in another; completely sick in bed.  
"I told you. You need to eat more vegetables so that your body would become stronger." Ignis scolded him and he sneezed in return.  
"It's not my fault I don't like vegetables." He furiously puffed his burning cheeks like a little kid.  
"I'm bringing you some tea." Ignis had excused himself before he went to the kitchen, was he that hot or Ignis was just overprotective?  


* * *

  
  
Prompto was knocking gently on Noctis apartment entrance before Ignis opened the door for him.  
"Thank you for coming over." Ignis thanked him which Prompto gently shook his head in return.  
"No need! I wanted to see my friend, and I also brought him homework like you asked!" He had smiled cheerfully before he brought Ignis the homework the teacher ordered them to do.  
Behind his hideous mask of a nervous smile, he was concerned about his friend; he heard from Ignis that he caught a terrible cold and that he was forbidden to bed.  
Ignis leaded Prompto to Noctis room; Noctis was completely pale on his luxurious bed, covered by dozens of blankets and he seems to be asleep.  
  
When he saw that Noct was sound asleep, he sighed in relief before he carefully closed the door,  
"I apologize about it; he didn't sleep for most of the night, and he deserves to rest while he can." Prompto forced a nervous smile. "It's okay, I don't mind waiting!" If it was acceptable for him that is.  
  
"May I talk with you while we wait then?" Ignis asked the other which caused the other to feel terribly anxious, he didn't do anything wrong, did he?  
"All right!" Prompto had nodded before he went timidly with Ignis to the living room. he didn't sleep for most of the night, and he deserves to rest while he can.  
"I feel sometimes that Noct doesn't, trust me, the way he used too, constantly try to fight his demons alone. I see that he's way more open with you than he used to be, could you support him? And help him with his depressive episode?"Without a possible doubt, Prompto nodded."Of course, he's my best friend." His only friend, And deep down his crush. He desired to make him happy and to see him smiling regularly, he didn't want him to be broken like him.  
"Thank you very much." Ignis politely thanked him; they suddenly heard Noctis was trying to throw up on his room.  
"Please excuse me." Ignis rushed for Noctis room and Prompto walked after him.  
  
Noctis was already finished vomiting when they entered his room. The floor was full of his vomit; His eyes were filled with uncontrollable tears and he seems terribly sick. Ignis went to take something to wash the ground and Prompto carefully sat next to his friend.  
"You're really sick..." He stated worriedly, which startled Noctis a little.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm getting sick quite a lot..." He told him quietly; His voice was choked and weak. It instantly reminded Prompto on the memorable day he first met him after 6 years.  
Ignis entered the room, and he started cleaning yet again.  
"that's because you're refusing to eat all your vegetables." He scolded him. Prompto doubted Noctis didn't eat vegetables at all; Ignis probably hid veggies on his prepared food. It made sense Noctis would be a picky eater; he was a spoiled prince after all.  
  
"Ugh, I would never eat these gross green things." Noctis puffed furiously his cheeks out, which made Prompto burst out laughing. "It calls beans!" He said while he cracked up.  
"I don't care how they called, they're disgusting." Noctis couldn't help but laugh as well. all of them started to laugh together, Laughing was poisonous, or so they say.  
  
Both of them sat comfortably in companionable silence in Noctis's room; Prompto was doing homework while Noctis stared at him.  
"I'm bored," Noctis complained after a visible while of doing nothing.  
Prompto didn't really pay attention to him speaking until Noctis impulsively threw his homework away to the floor. "Hey!"  
Noctis looked at him with sad puppy eyes which couldn't make Prompto be mad for long: "Play video games with me and then do your homework, please please please." He pleaded desperately, he looked so adorable like this.  
Prompto caressed him on the head like he was the dog he properly took care of when he was younger. "All right, but just one game okay?"  
Noctis smiled a dazzling joyful smile, and he turned on his console.  
  
they started playing with each other for an alive while some Overwatch, replacing each other each time the other loses. after about 2 or 3 hours of playing, Noctis placed his head on Prompto shoulder, by instinct He gently patted the prince's hair.  
Noctis started falling asleep on Prompto's shoulder; this sickness absolutely made him tired. Prompto caused him to be really happy and safe, Even though they were friends, he felt they were something more, he could call him a family but it wasn't like his relationship with Ignis at all. He could say it was love but what is love? Nobody ever taught him what is love, what is it to be in love with someone?  
  
Before he could answer his philosophical questions, he fell asleep on Prompto's shoulder. Which made Prompto blush heavily, Screw his homework, His lover is sleeping on his shoulder.


	7. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, there's a cure for Noctis situation.

Prompto was hanging out with Noctis at his house; they played with each other some video games while they naturally forgot about their responsibilities.  
  
After a vulnerable while of playing aimlessly on Noctis's console, they heard a booming knock on the modern window.  
Noctis looked out the window, his direct expression seemed to be shocked. "Luna? What are you?" Noctis moved with his wheelchair towards the window, unlocking it for her to enter.  
  
It was difficult to recognize her from first sight due to the flowing cloak on her head but Noctis could intuitively recognize the warm and the gentle looking blue eyes of his lifelong friend Lunafreya.  
  
Prompto looked at Luna with shock as well, she was better-looking than he naturally imagined.  
She carefully entered Noctis's luxurious room before she carefully put down her cloak.   
  
"Luna, what are you doing here?" Noctis asked wonderingly the familiar other quite shocked she was actually at Insomnia by his side. They couldn't meet because she was in Tenebrae and he was in Insomnia.   
  
"I was nearby and gave you a visit to see how you're doing." She had smiled gently at him before she presented Prompto an interested glance, Prompto felt nervous and also a bit jealous about how close the two were.  
  
"You must be Prompto am I right?" He nodded softly, glancing at Noctis uncomfortably. Noctis looked at him back with a calming smile, like he's gently telling him to not worry.  
  
"I'm super pleased to get to know you, sincerely thank you for saving Pryna back at the days!" She gratefully thanked him gently, which made Prompto blush.  
  
He didn't know what to say at all; he was really awkward around new people and strangers.  
  
After an odd bit, she transferred her proper attention to Noctis again and he felt like a 3rd wheel.  
"May I touch your feet again?" Luna requested him gently which made Noctis shrug.  
"You won't be able to heal them but feel free to try." He directly responded he didn't want to disappoint himself again.   
  
If the Oracle herself couldn't heal his feet, nobody could. He was damned forever.  
Luna touched his feet, imagining his feet completely healed and energy started pulling out from her hands.  
"Do you sense something?" She asked gently after a while. "Nothing..." he mumbled, his feet like always, were numb of pain or any touch.  
  
Prompto looked at him with a slight smile, he wanted to cheer him up in a way. "Don't lose hope okay? I'm sure there's a possible way for you to heal!"   
Noctis chuckled a little from his youthful optimism before he smilingly shook his head, "thanks a lot Prom, but I got used to feeling like that."  
  
Luna couldn't help but smile because of their fondness. "I'll do my best of my abilities to heal you Noctis!" She thought in her head.  
  
All three of them started to play video games together, Luna didn't need to leave yet and she wanted to examine more of their relationship.  
The way they looked at each other, the sheepish smiles and blushes, the ability to laugh with each other and to be happy. It was the same way she used to stare at Noctis, the same way she cautiously tried to be with him only for him to close himself off.   
  
They were more than friends, she was aware of that. Moreover, it could be the form to correctly solve that curse that swore Noctis. She never informed him about what God's told her, she was frightened it would shatter him apart.  
  
A curse cursed him to stay paralyzed forever. The only way to seal the spell was by true mutual love. She was foolish to think she and Noctis had this rather love, he saw her as a family, as a sister of the sort.  
Prompto and Noctis, it was the mutual love to seal the terrible curse and to heal Noctis, she just gotta find the right time to tell Prompto about it.  
  
"Bye Noctis, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" It was her chance to talk to him.  
She witnesses them hugging each other as a farewell. They blushed heavily from the gesture which made Luna giggle inside her head If only both of them could be more open about their emotions.  
  
"May I walk with you Prompto? I'm going for my next duty as well." She politely asked the other with a faint smile, knowing positively that the other wouldn't say no." O-Okay."The blonde was nervous, he was really bad with girls huh? So cute.  
  


* * *

  
  
"For how long are you friend with Noct?" Prompto appreciated Luna's attempt for small talk because he was very awkward to open one himself.  
"For one month I think! Yeah for one month!" He clumsily attempted to smile to forget about his nerves."That's such a short time for you to be that close!" She was right, he was so comfortable with Noctis he thought he knew him for years.   
  
"I know! I feel really relaxed around him..." He blushed heavily, He thought about Noctis smiling and it caused him to have a sensation of ease inside his wounded heart.  
  
"I can see he's feeling the same way as well!" She said to him gently, Prompto uncontrollably smiled, why did it make him so happy that his best friend was feeling comfortable around him too?  
  
"Prompto, may I tell you a secret?" For the first time this very day he saw her serious, he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing so he nodded in reply.  
  
"I know how to heal Noctis legs." Prompto merely looked at her with shock. "What? But, you didn't manage to heal him earlier-" "Because I won't be the one to heal him, It would be you."  
  
"What?" Prompto was hopelessly confused. He wasn't a healer like her, he was a normal and a typical person. A commoner.  
"Noctis is cursed horribly, that's why he can't walk anymore. But the way to break this curse is when an individual is falling in love with Noctis and he's falling for the person. That person is you; I can feel it. And if that love would be the strongest form of affection with no personal fear to separate you, it's when Noctis would be healed."  
  
"It sounds like a fairy tale Luna; it's real life; That person is you;"   
"Believe whatever you please but you have nothing to lose."  
  
If you'll grant my request Noctis would heal properly and-" "I'll lose my friendship with him!" He cuts her off; he didn't mean to scream but he was horribly scared, he was scared Noctis would be hurt by his actions, and there's no possible chance he could be with the prince as a lifelong lover. He was nothing, a pathetic human being, Noctis was beautiful and kind and perfect. Noctis rightfully deserves a lovely woman like Luna to be by his side, not him.  
  
"If you'll change your mind, please meet me here by midnight." She had told him calmly before she went to her duties.  
Prompto went home, completely lost in his anxious thoughts.  
He thought about the unfortunate situation he had and the chat they shared.  
  
If Luna was correct, the crush he has on Noct would be mutual. He would humbly confess his true feelings for Noct, and Noct would be miraculously healed, and he'll gain a handsome boyfriend on the way. He wondered if he'll have to passionately kiss him on the lips like a regular fairy tale. He wondered if he'll have to passionately kiss him on the lips like a regular fairy tale.   
  
Prompto focus.  
  
He had nothing to lose, but his fears prevented him from reaching up to Noct. To confess to him his true feelings and to kiss him and to cuddle him and to hug him more than a few rare moments. He was scared Noctis would aggressively push him away and stop talking with him.  
  
But Luna was the Oracle. Probably the higher beings and gods told her all of that fairy tale thing. So it must be, right, right? He can always tell Noctis is they could remain, friends, if he would refuse. So it must be, right, right?  
  
If only he could see the future, but he couldn't. But for the slight chance of being able to heal Noctis and likewise see him smile a truly genuine grin. He wisely decided he would give it a shot, for Noctis.


	8. How does it feel?

Luna arrived a little bit early to where she told Prompto to meet her, She had hoped he would come, if she was right with her instincts, he would come.   
It was quite a cold day, Luckily Lunafreya brought her cloak to Insomnia so she didn't freeze to death.

After a few minutes that she waited, Prompto showed up, Breathing heavily like he ran all the way here. "I'm sorry... for keeping you wait" He apologized, still trying his hardest to breathe. Luna shooked her head and smile.  
"Thank you for showing up Prom!"

"How should I release Noctis from his curse?" He asked her after he calmed down from his running.   
"I'm not quite sure, But when you'll meet him next, ask him if you could touch his legs. Imagine your feelings for Noct and how happy he makes you and then bring this energy towards healing Noct! Because it's a very hard curse to seal, It would take time for Noctis to fully heal but, tell me if you'll see the slightest improvement!" she told him what she felt was right to do, She told him the basic of spells and magic, Focusing on energy and using it to get your desires.

"Do you have a cell phone I could message you about it?" He asked the other. "I rather not, it's not safe that way. I'll just contact you the same way I do with Noct, with a magical notebook and Pryna instead of Umbra!" Prompto Nodded, feeling quite disappointed he couldn't keep her phone number, but that's how life is when she's living on the enemy side.

"I apologize Prom. when this disagreement would be over, I would love to keep your phone number!" He nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

Prompto couldn't sleep at all that night, Noctis health was depending on him, the commoner. He knew what he needed to do, but he couldn't help but feel the stress, what if he would mess up?   
would Noctis forgive him for messing up?   
He sighed, he just gotta do his best and hope for the best.

Somehow, he managed to go to school on the next day, he looked awful, felt awful, and was awful but somehow he managed to stand, to walk and to still greet Noctis with a smile.  
"Prompto? are you okay? You look awful." "Yeah-" a yawned cut him. "I just didn't sleep much last night."

Noctis sighed before he brought him a thermos. "Here, I don't like coffee and you seem to need it more than I do."   
Prompto was too tired to protest, so he took the thermos from him, taking a big sip from his coffee, it was really bitter and he preferred tea over coffee but it helped him to feel more awake almost instantly.

"Wow Noct, you're a lifesaver!" He thanked the other, almost crying from gratitude. "Benefits of being a friend~" He smiled joyfully. He gotta do his best to heal him, for his smile.

a few hours later, it was finally lunch break. Prompto was happy to spend his time with Noctis.  
"Shit." It escaped his mouth, he never cursed but he forgot his food because he was so tired this morning.  
"What's wrong?" Noctis asked him worriedly, Prompto simply shook his head. "It's nothing! Let's go!" Prompto took him to their place. "Prompto, you never curse, what's wrong? Did you forget your food?"  
"How did you?" Prompto was shocked from Noctis being on point.   
"You carried nothing." Noctis sighed.

When they got to their special place, Prompto sat on the grass beside him.  
"Open your mouth~" Noctis brought a spoon full of food close to Prompto mouth.  
"N-Noct-" Noctis cut him off when he put the spoon inside of Prompto's mouth. Prompto is mentally fangirling.  
"You didn't have to do that." He told him with his mouth still full of food.

Noctis started to feed the other, One spoon for himself and one spoon after for Prompto. Both of them blushed a deep shade of red even though they smiled stupidly.   
"Thank you Noct..." He started to cry from the overwhelming emotion he felt. He was so kind to him, too kind for him.  
"Prom, I'll start to cry as well.." He mumbled Prompto was so happy he couldn't help his emotions.  
He wiped his tears away before he brought Noctis a hug on his own height, he was so warm.  
Noctis returned the gesture.

"I know it's a weird request but: May I touch your legs?" He wanted to feel them, to feel the scar the hurt Noctis physically and mentally.  
Noctis nodded quietly.  
Prompto put his hands on his knees gently, "Does it hurt?"  
Noctis shook his head, he couldn't feel the touch at all, like Prompto didn't touch him at all.

Prompto followed Luna explanation, he imagined how much he loved Noct, how much he wanted to stay like this with him forever, to be alone in the world, to hug him more than just a friend, how much he wanted to smell his scent, a scent he couldn't describe but was a unique scent only Noctis had, how much he wanted to kiss him, to feel the texture, the scent and the taste of his lips.

He saw that his knees appeared to be glowing, that Noctis bit his lips from pain. "I'm feeling my knees.." Noctis didn't know if he wanted to cry from pain or from relief.  
the light started to spread all the way across his feet, It wasn't a strong pain, it was like someone is tickling him on the area but it was more than the nothing he felt these 6 years.

but that's when Prompto felt the most fear, from Noctis standing up and going away, from Noctis calling him fat again, from Noctis hurting his feelings again. His breaths became fast, and the glow started to fade away.

When the glow disappeared, Prompto started crying, he felt the strongest panic attack he ever felt before. He wasn't ready to heal him, he needed to heal his scars first.

Noctis hugged Prompto tightly, which Prompto appreciated. "Shh... Prompto I'm here, I'm not going anywhere..." He comforted him, somehow he knew what he felt. like Prompto told him his feelings himself.  
They stayed like this in silence for a while. Until the bell cut their hug off.

\----

For the rest of the day, Noctis just touched his feet.  
He could feel the sensation of his hand on his feet, even though it was weak it felt amazing. He felt like he had hoped to be healed and to walk again, and to run, and to dance even though he hated dancing.  
To be independent again and to live with his father again.

He missed his father so much. And it's all because of Prompto, Prompto managed to help him!! But he didn't want to hurt him, the panic he felt because of him, the fear and anxiety that he felt because of him, he didn't want him to feel that way around him.

"Prompto, what can I do to help you?" He asked himself If only he could reassure him he's not going to leave him, that he changed...  
But he couldn't reassure himself that he changed, what if he'll run away when he could walk, what if he'll stab him on the back.

No, he got to believe in himself so Prompto could believe in him too. He had too.

"Are you excited?' Prompto whispered in his ears, Noctis nodded, tears almost rolling from his eyes.  
Prompto patted his back to comfort him.  
Noctis felt like they were alone in class only him and Prompto, Noctis brought him a hug, putting his head on his chest.

"I promise I won't leave you." He whispered suddenly on his ears.  
"I know you won't," Prompto whispered back.

Noctis wondered what they were, he felt like they were more than friends, he wanted Prompto to hug him and to stare at him forever, He wanted to be by his side and to wash his worries away.  
Prompto always brushed it away when he asked him how he could help him to not be scared, deep down, he knew the answer.

A kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially in school, horray :)  
> I'm happy to see my classmates today though!! I tried to be friendlier and to say hello and have small talk with everyone, are you proud of me? Because I overcomed my anxiety!! :)
> 
> But the heat is killing me, my hair is hot like an oven (I have a black hair dang)   
> I'm actually updating that in school so I hope you liked it!!


	9. Kiss of True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter specially for Noctis birthday  
> But because I have a special fic for that and also I felt stressed the past few days, I didn't share it.
> 
> So this is the finale! I hope you liked it! :)  
> About a sequel and my other stories, I probably won't write them for a while, except the fact that I have a writer block, I'm also very anxious about my writing recently and I'm very stressed and burn out. ;; M ;;  
> I need a break, just a little one to be the energetic happy little me
> 
> Perhaps I would work on away from home chapter 3 but I can't promise, I'm also studying extra hard and I'm already feeling the stress ;;; m ;;; I wanna write one shot book like I did with Danganronpa to vent my stress and feelings; my depression, anxiety and being such a workaholic I skip meals so I could work extra hours.
> 
> The one shots won't be perfect though, I would express myself and I would express feelings, no scenery, sometimes not an actual story; just using characters to write myself out. If you won't like it, you probably won't enjoy my one shots. I was never good with noticing the real world surrounding me.

"Hi Prom, Would you like to come to my birthday party?" Noctis's birthday was coming out, his birthday was the end of the summer and the modest beginning of the fall.

But Prompto couldn't help it but feel nervous, No, he suffered from overwhelming anxiety rushing through his sensitive brain.

He leaves his game to the side, Looking at Noctis in a fearful manner.

"H-How many people are attending?" Prompto anxiously asked the other, he didn't want to terribly embarrass the prince in front of many people and to have small talk with hundreds of people.

"Relax, It's not going to be an open party, I didn't have one for 6 years now. It's going to be a private one with all my crown guards, My Father and Ignis, which is the one who's arranging it. Perhaps Luna too if the political meeting today would go well." Noctis gently explained to him; Prompto couldn't believe he generously shared something with him about his top-secret political meetings life of Noctis Lucis Caelum.

"I also wanted to bring in a dear friend, so it would be more pleasant for me. Are you up for it?" Noctis requested him, undoubtedly bringing him big puppy eyes that made Prompto blush.

"Okay." He gave up, but he still felt nervous about encountering all the people who surrounded Noctis's private life.  
"I'm a bit nervous..." He humbly confessed to the other, Noctis sighed.  
"What could help you to feel better?" Noctis gently asked the other, gently leaning a bit closer to the freckles male.

"I don't know. If I owned something to wear. If I knew how to behave." Prompto mumbled to himself, deep down he also wished he could dance with Noctis, even though he didn't know how to dance nor Noctis could dance.

"I have an idea!" Noctis smiled cheerfully which made Prompto to be confused "What is your idea?" Prompto didn't like the odd way Noctis stared at him. Before he could react defensively Noctis pull out his phone and blocked Prompto mouth, so he won't be capable to prevent him.

"Hi, Ignis! Prompto willingly agreed to the invitation! He needs a little help with manners and clothes so it would be very appreciated if you'll come helping him."  
Prompto broke free from Noctis hold, without a doubt he instantly started to tickle him.

Noctis started to laugh hard, finding it brutally hard to breathe properly. "Prom, hey!! Stop!! I'm dying!!"  
"Not until you say sorry!" Prompto mocked him as he undoubtedly continued tickling him. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!!" He continued regardless to laugh hard, Prompto let him go after that.

Noctis got closer to Prompto before he started to tickle him as well on his belly. Prompto started laughing hysterically too. He instantly reached Noctis and he tickles him again.  
For a few breathless minutes, they were tickling each other, both of them are laughing so much that their body aches.

After a while, they stopped. they were really close to each other. Prompto stared at the beautiful crystal blue eyes of Noctis and Noctis looked at Prompto freckles and his deep sky-blue pupils.  
Their passionate heart has beaten loudly and quickly, and both of their faces were delicately flushed with a rosy red colour.

"We're undoubtedly idiots." Noctis broke the comfortable silence between them.  
"Yeah, but you started!" Prompto teased him. "Me? I sought help because you lacked it!" Noctis sounded mad but he was smiling serenely.

Talking about the helping hand, he heard a knock on his complex apartment door. "I'm coming!" Prompto said out loud before he went to the familiar door.  
He carefully looked at the little eye on the door to make sure it was Ignis before he cautiously unlocked it for him.

"I apologize for bothering you from the crazy schedule you have Ignis." He sincerely apologized in the name of Noct.  
"No need to apologize for that!" Ignis stated merely, Prompto let Ignis into his complex apartment.

* * *

 

Ignis started pulling some clothes from Prompto's closet. Mumbling some things to himself as he did.  
"Is that a Chocobo?" Ignis frowned thoughtfully as he pulled nervously out an unusual Chocobo costume from the other closet.

Noctis tried his hardest not to laugh and Prompto face was completely red.  
"Y-Yeah, It's my last year Halloween costume..." Prompto laughed nervously, feeling the critical judgment from Noctis and Ignis.

"That's adorable Prompto!! You do like these birds right?" Noctis had smiled at him cheekily before he squeezed his gentle hands gently.  
"Y-Yeah..." Prompto felt awkward but rather happy Noctis called him adorable.  
He shifted his focus back to Ignis who continued thoughtfully to intentionally throw clothes at Prompto's bed.

"That's it!" Ignis said out loud as he pulled a suit from Prompto's private closet.  
"I found the right suit!" Noctis and Prompto started to laugh at Ignis rare reaction, Ignis possessed his awkward sides too behind his mature and well-behaved mask.

Prompto looked at the suit, He didn't recall when he bought that uniform.  
"I don't ever recall buying or having that outfit..." He muttered to himself, perhaps that belonged to his adoptive father who was barely home, He apparently places it accidentally there or something.

"It seems like it barely been touched," Noctis correctly stated to himself.  
"Prompto, please try it on!" Ignis requested from Prompto, Prompto nodded before he pulled the elegant suit and he went to the bathroom to wear it.

After he had worn it, he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.  
For the first time, he felt beautiful. No, he felt gorgeous on this outfit.  
It felt like this outfit was made for him to wear and nobody else.

With a faint confident smile, he went back to his room, properly showing his suitable outfit for Noctis and his advisor.  
"Prompto, this suit suits you very well." the brunette complimented him politely; Prompto thanked him.

He naturally wondered what Noctis thought about him. Noctis didn't express anything; he merely stares to his wounded feet, his lovely face flushed with a deep shade of rosy red. Prompto blushed from his nervous reaction as well.

"What do you think Noct?" He asked him gently.  
"U-Umm... Y-You l-look hot. I M-MEAN H-Handsome!! Ugh!" "Thank you." Prompto smiled softly before he undoubtedly brought the other a kind hug.

Both of them looked like a blushing mess, they barely noticed that Ignis stared at both of them with a rare smile on his face.  
When they did notice. They broke the hug almost instantly and pretended it was just a bro hug.

* * *

 

Prompto and Noctis lay together on Prompto's bed; they instantly relaxed after today activities.  
He was happy Noctis stayed the night by his personal side, he felt warm on the inside when he was by his gentle side.

"Thank you Noct.," Prompto whispered gently to him, trying his hardest not to cry from genuine happiness.  
"About what?" Noctis whispered back to him before he cuddled him up, he was so cute like this.

"About everything you did to me today.." He blinked a few times, so he won't cry, he didn't want to be an emotional mess like always.

"Prom, are you crying?" Noctis smirked as he mocked him. Prompto blushed a deep shade of rose red from his humorous remark. "N-No." He shuttered, a little tear escaped his eye. "M-Maybe..."

Noctis hugged him tighter before he gently pats his head softly. "Don't cry Prom, because I would shed tears too!" He had teased the other before he wiped his tear away.  
Prompto was extremely happy he had such a good person in his tragic life who made him truly cheerful.

"Also, I should thank you instead, thank you for always cheering me up when I'm depressed and thank a lot for repeatedly being by my side Prom!" And like Noctis told him, he instantly started to cry from overwhelming emotions as well.

They cuddle each other as they cried joyfully on each other arms.  
They were an emotional mess, but that's what they liked about each other, being open about their mental issues.

* * *

 

Noctis sat on his wheelchair, Prompto was at his side, like he constantly does.  
"Noctis? Are you ready?" Prompto humbly asked him with his familiar smile, Noctis nodded slightly. He was nervous but it was the moment he has been waiting eagerly for the past 6 despairing years.

He slowly placed his legs on the field, feeling the pleasant sensation of the grass on his bare feet. It longs for it more then he has thought, to be able to sense and to feel the watery grass of the morning.

He started slowly standing up, putting all his weight on his feet. He managed to stand!! He was able to stand!! A smile crossed his face, and he almost cried from happiness.

But that was the memorable moment that broke his sorrowful heart, Prompto leaned in to kiss him before he aggressively pushed him out of the way to the ground. Laughing harshly at him before he ran away. Run away from the sensitive boy who miraculously saved him, from the boy he sincerely loved...

Noctis woke up screaming, tears already formed in his anxious eyes and he sat by unconscious instinct. He couldn't believe what he saw with regret.

It was so real, so traumatic. Would he do it in the unknown future? If Prompto would heal him, would he cruelly hurt him in return?

"Noct?" He heard a sleepy whisper. Noctis was trembling with fear; he didn't want to terribly hurt him. "Go away!! Go away or I'll hurt you!!!" He let the fear to control him and shouted at the confused other.

"Noct, it was just a nightmare..." Prompto told him softly, trying gently to soothe him down. Prompto got closer to him to hug him but he aggressively pushed him away. "Don't touch me!! Don't touch me!!" He screamed in agony and cried out loud.

For the second time Prompto leaned in, he was too drained to prevent him; he allowed him to hug him. "Go away... Don't touch..."He instantly started to cry on's protecting arms. He looked like a mess but all Prompto did is to comfort him.

"Stop saying nonsense." Prompto suddenly brought him a kiss on the lips.  
His lips were soft and sugary, sweeter then everything he ever tasted before.  
He wanted the precious moment to stay forever.

Who knew for how long he wanted to kiss Prompto, but he didn't know Prompto would brush against him first.

He screamed hysterically in pain, his legs, his legs hurt so much, he never felt that much torture around his feet.

"P-Prom, I-It h-h-hurts!!" He managed to choke out, his frightened eyes were full of tears of pain and his face frowned from all of the pain.  
His vision was getting more blurred and blurrier. "Noct, I'm so sorry!!" Was the final thing he could hear before his vision went black.

* * *

 

Prompto breaths were fast and loud, he felt like he could faint any second.  
He was crying violently on his bed.  
He couldn't believe Noctis fainted because of him. Because he accidentally activated the spell.

He called Ignis, feeling the panic rushing in. he's going to hate him, right?  
soon enough, Ignis answered the phone. "Hello?" He sounded tired. Which made Prompto feel more terrible anxiety attack.

"N-Noct h-he pass o-o-out because of h-h-his legs! They hurt! They hurt so much..." he sounded like a spoke nonsense from the terrible panic.  
"I'm on my way, Prom, calm down okay?" Ignis calmly told him before he hangs out the urgent call.

He examined Noctis, even in his sleep he looked in so much pain. He looked like a fragile 10 years old boy.  
His legs bleed a lot; the crimson liquid stained his sheets, but he didn't care, He needed to take care of the bleeding.

He breathed three slow breathes before he went to the bathroom, He took his first aim kit from the cabinet and he went back to his room.  
He remembered his tragic past when bullied usually hit him and he desperately needed to take care of the bleeding wounds by himself. It was nothing like the wounds he got; it was more deep and awful, but he hoped the knowledge he had could help him just a little.

He started to rub in some medical alcohol on his wounded legs before he began to bandage them. When he finished the job, he heard a knock on the door.  
Prompto stood up slowly before he merely opened the door, Ignis looked tired but determined.

Prompto guided him to his room, showing him the calm and bandaged Noctis.  
"I woke up to him screaming in pain; I saw his legs were hurt and he passed out." He didn't tell all the details because he didn't want to explain about the curse and stuff.

"No choice but to take him to the hospital," Ignis said with an unreadable expression and he carried Noct on his arms. Prompto anxiously followed him, feeling a bit better that Ignis knew what to do.

* * *

 

Noctis cautiously opened his tired eyes. At the start, everything was a complete blur but things started to become clearer as time progressed. The white walls of the room he had. The infusion machine that was on his arm. The adorable Prom who was fast asleep on the uncomfortable chair next to him.

He looked concerned, tears were all over his pale face. He was puzzled for a moment as to why he was in the hospital in the first place until he remembered what happened last night.  
considered almost instantly he naturally looked at his legs. They were bandaged with white bandages and didn't hurt like they did that night.

Out of sheer curiosity, he touched them; his legs could feel the sensation completely.  
He grinned to himself, tears of joy running through his cheerful face.

"Noct... You're awake..." He heard a breathless whisper, The familiar voice sounded very tired.  
"I am Prom..." His voice came out more lowered than he expected. He looked longingly at the relieved face of the loyal other. "How long was I out?" He curiously asked the kind other. "For a week..." The other mumbled in return.

He realized he missed his birthday; he'll probably celebrate it when he has been out of the hospital. But he undoubtedly missed the most romantic place ever to passionately kiss him, to confess him his sincere feelings.

"Prom, Could you get closer?" He asked the other awkwardly; it was now or never.  
Prompto did as he politely requested, getting close for him to reach.  
Noctis gently leaned closer and closer to him before he leaned in for an affectionate kiss. Devouring the bland sugary taste again.

He carefully broke the kiss before he smiled gently at his dear lover; "I will never hurt you again..."  
"Same thing..."

They undoubtedly continued to kiss each other.


	10. A little vent + Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to pull something out of my chest, Something I felt recently that caused my mental health and depression to go downhill.  
> Please do not be offended by any of this because it's just me writing out my emotions, anxieties and depression. I don't want to harm any more people than I did the last 2 weeks.

Hello, My name is Amber. Nightmare is officially over but I needed to pull out something from my chest.

I'm writing it after I disappointed a very dear friend of mine and I'm trembling as I'm writing this. I disappointed yet another person and I had another breakdown from these emotions.

 

I'm sensitive; very sensitive. I'm putting a lot of pressure on myself and I rarely do nothing for fun and for the sake of fun. Writing **was** something I used to do for the sake of fun; Yeah I said **was**.

I used to write without really thinking about what I'm writing; just writing all the emotions I felt throughout the day and writing stories I thought in the middle of nowhere. Now; all of that became a mess.

I'm collaborating with someone on a very special story I thought about; It's a person I really like their stories and in my opinion, she's really close to being the best Promptis writer. ~~Koco is the best.~~

Everything at first was fun and games, I suggested ideas and she wrote them, She wrote them very beautifully. I also asked her if she could proofread because she's Australian and English is not my main language. Thinking that the maximum she would do is to fix grammar and to change few my words so they would sound more literature appealing. I started to feel anxious when she started changing my writing completely, taking what I wrote and writing it in her own style. It made me feel bad and the voices in my head went crazy, telling me that I'm a bad writer and that I'm not good enough to write on her side. But what broke me is that I suggested bad ideas twice; Twice she hated my ideas and I needed to change it. making the voices in my head to be more right. I started to feel pressure in the rest of my stories; Writing things that I'm not proud off just for the sake to make them perfect. I deleted a lot of stories because I felt a panic attack people might hate them and I dropped many stories because I didn't want to face that anxiety anymore.

 

The last story that I wrote about Noctis is having depression, Someone told me I'm not taking it seriously and I snapped, I cried and I broke down and it haunts me for days. I hurt someone who's having a chronic depression just like me. I hurt someone just because I needed to write something about my past (Bullying, self-harm, Almost jumping from the roof at school because I couldn't take my demons anymore) I was sad, really sad and upset. Why I did it? Why I wrote something that offended someone? Why am I such a terrible person that all I do is to fail, to hurt and to offend people?

 

I'm writing it today because my collaborator partner got disappointed in me that I couldn't write my part and I asked her if she could write it, I felt a pressure that I would disappoint her again after rewriting it. I didn't want to face that gross feeling to see my story being rewritten yet again. Why should I write a chapter if it's going to be changed anyway? Why should I write something if it would be suck anyway? So I ran away from it. I don't wanna write anymore; why should I? I'm a suck writer. All I'm doing is to fail, hurt and to offend others.

 

I have a lot of anxiety in my plate; everyone is praising a game company that harassed me; the pain of my crush and BFF leaving me and forgetting me is back; That pressure of music school, regular high school and a new music album is hurting me as well. I don't eat that much, My sleep quality is bad and I'm feeling empty, numb, tired and an emotional mess.

 

That's my story, thank you for listening.


End file.
